Uncharted Territory
by cradily
Summary: That's what the others would never understand, he thought to himself sometimes. That they've always been this way, long before Wally started to notice the faint curves of his best friend's hips or his brilliant, just a tiny bit feral smile, and it'd be this way even if things fell apart.


"Remind me," Dick huffed, "not to trust Black Canary."

Wally agreed with a low groan, side aching under the weight of the other teenager. His boots squeaked uncomfortably loud as they trudged down the hallway, shallow trails of water along the floor the only sign that the others had already made it back.

"Your room?" he asked.

Dick shook his head. "Yours is warmer," he said, "and it's closer to the showers besides."

"Rest of the team's gonna get to them first anyway," Wally grumbled, but led him along obediently. If nothing else he'd enjoy getting out of his suit, now smeared with mud and stuck wetly to him like a second skin.

Dick looked only marginally cleaner, uniform designed with stealth rather than weather resistance in mind. His cape, soaked through and wadded up, rested under his arm.

Wally came to a stop in front of his door, hand coming up instinctively to hover over the keypad.

 _1492? Or was it 1942…_

They both sighed in relief when the door slid open, warm air rushing to meet them. Dick limped away from him, flopping onto the bed with a hissed _"Yes"._ In an instant he had his mask pried off and tossed aside, fingers digging into his eyelids contentedly.

Wally's own goggles had long since fogged over, and he took great satisfaction in pulling them off and tossing them on his desk. "Try not to get the sheets too messy, dude," he called back and started on his boots.

Dick hummed in reply, gloves and jacket already shucked off in a wet pile on the floor.

"D'you think we could guilt Kaldur into bringing us towels?" he wondered aloud, yanking at his socks.

"Maybe," Wally said. Then, "How's your knee doing?"

They shared a grin and Wally snagged his phone, fingers already moving to text their friend.

The room fell into comfortable silence, broken occasionally by the faint creak of Dick stretching on the bed and the slick _slip_ of Wally stripping out of his layers.

A few minutes passed before Kaldur knocked, dutifully handing them several towels and sighing audibly at seeing Dick. "Give me your clothes," he ordered, and Wally hastened to obey, Dick theatrically flexing his leg from his place on the bed.

"You suck," Wally told him once Kaldur left, and he laughed.

"Worked, didn't it?"

It had, but he threw one of the towels at Dick's head anyway.

He propped himself up on his palms. "You have a t-shirt I could borrow?"

Wally did, and spent only a couple of moments admiring the angular curve of Dick's neck and shoulders as he changed. His uniform pants functioned pretty effectively as sweatpants, unlike Kid Flash's; those he left on, digging himself down into the blankets.

"Someone has to clean those," he observed. Dick shrugged.

"Canary should've thought of that before she had us training in a thunderstorm."

Wally couldn't bring himself to argue, and settled instead for shoving Dick to the side and and curling up beside him.

"You're cold as shit, dude," he said, drumming his fingers against the clammy skin of Dick's neck. Even after a firm towelling his hair stuck to his scalp, and this close up Wally could make out the faint redness running across his cheeks and ears.

In comparison Wally had warmed quickly, dry pyjamas and a ridiculously fast metabolism making Dick seem positively chilly.

Dick snorted, pushing lightly at his arm. "You still have dirt on your face." He dragged the towel around Wally's neck up to scrub at his temple, pinning him down with his other elbow when he tried to squirm away.

"Shut up."

He endured several minutes of squirming before he rolled over, throwing a knee over Dick's side to straddle his abdomen. His weight settled on the other boy's thighs, who watched him patiently from on his back below Wally.

" _Is_ your knee okay?" he asked, quieter.

Dick made a so-so motion with his hands, tipping his head back lazily. "More or less," he said.

He faked casuality very well; were it not for the rapid swell of his chest as he breathed, Wally might never had suspected the faint nerves Dick still experienced when they were this close.

He waited, arms crossed, one of the few signs between them that meant he was serious. In the meantime Wally studied Dick's profile, eyes running over features almost as familiar as his own.

Light blue eyes, an attractive contrast to his bronzed skin and dark hair. The glasses and masks hid more than just Dick's eyes; they buried the circles that perpetually ran under them as well, and partially obscured the sharp eyebrows that arched above them.

A thin, pale scar ran down his jaw, a close mirror to the one that curled across his left knee; unlike the other this one came from a fight, rather than surgery.

Dick sighed, defeated.

"It's fine," he reassured Wally. "A bit stiff; the cold, you know. I'll be good to go in a couple of days with some stretching and a hot shower."

Wally nodded and slowly leaned forward, pausing just slightly near Dick's face before falling flat against him, grinning at his surprised yelp. Wally's chin dug into his shoulder, pressed close enough to feel the large catch of Dick's breath as he laughed, chest shaking.

His chuckles were dying off when Wally moved onto his elbows, kissing him soundly. It took Dick little time to respond, grinning against his mouth and wrist coming up to loop around his neck. He rose up and Wally eased back; give and take, just like it'd always been.

That's what the others would never understand, he thought to himself sometimes. That they've _always_ been this way, long before Wally started to notice the faint curves of his best friend's hips or his brilliant, just a tiny bit feral smile, and it'd be this way even if things fell apart.

Where Dick went Wally would follow, and he knew it was vice versa.

Fingernails scraped softly against his skull and he hummed responsively, hair curling tight around Dick's fingers. Wally bit at his lip and felt him shudder underneath in satisfaction.

His knees began to ache quickly underneath him; Wally ignored them successfully. Familiar heat coiled behind his navel, slow and steady against the warmth of Dick's mouth and the _ridiculously arousing_ whines occasionally rising from him.

Wally couldn't repress his groan of relief, though, when they broke apart, Dick jabbing him down and into place until they laid facing each other on the bed.

"I want to try something," Dick said, matter-of-fact. The effect was ruined somewhat by the brilliant red his face had gone and the swift flutter of his chest, though Wally couldn't have looked any better.

His fingers drew up to rest lightly against the waistband of Wally's pyjamas, eyes locked onto his. Dick can be terrifying intense at times, relaxed most of the time and occasionally jerking into focus faster than even Wally can see.

His dick still twitched at the words, already traitorously hard; stamina-wise he's at the worst possible place as a teenage speedster, which is somewhat reassuring but also _didn't need to know that about Uncle Barry thanks._

"Yeah, I mean-shit." His mouth was dry and he stumbled over the words, blue eyes waiting a few inches away. "if you want to, dude, I'm not gonna stop you? You don't have to, though, and there's not, like, any pressure-"

They've never gone below the belt before, always sticking instead to making out and nosing at each other's necks. Dick's _fourteen_ ; Wally's only a couple of years older, but he was pretty sure it was his responsibility to make sure he didn't feel obligated.

Thin fingers slid down to wrap around his cock and he choked, loud and ugly from the back of his throat and _shit shit shit-_

Okay, so: In his short teenage life, Wally's had two hands other than his own on his dick, both belonging to girls from his high school. They'd looked at him like a shark might at a particularly juicy piece of meat, but their hands were soft and Wally squirmed like an eel for pleasure when they jerked him off.

Dick's hands are rough with callouses and warm with sweat against his skin, and Wally's pretty sure he's dying when his palm started to move up and down, slow and cautious.

"You good?" Dick asked, humor apparent in his voice.

"Shut up," he groaned. An idea occurred to him and he grinned, scooting his knees closer. Dick watched quietly, intent on his motions. Which was kind of creepy, but also hot? He thumbed the head and Wally bucked against his will, white-hot pleasure pounding in his ears.

" _Fuck,"_ he hissed. Dick laughed, unexpectedly loud, and did it again, fingers tightening around his shaft.

Wally forced himself to breathe, full-body trembling slowing down to a faint buzz. His head shoved forward and he kissed Dick again, licking his mouth open. Dick stroked in time with their breaths, he noticed absentmindedly; he slipped forward before the other teenager could react, right hand reaching down to grind his palm into the bulge in his training pants.

He swore filthily, breaking away from Wally's mouth to bury his head in his shoulder. Instinctively he ground into Wally's hand in jerky motion, eyes squeezed tight as he panted against his neck.

His hand had stilled around Wally's dick, arm sitting awkwardly between them as he whined. Wally gripped his waistband thoughtfully, moving away from his groin to a loud groan.

"You need me to stop?" he asked softly.

Dick's head shook furiously against his shoulder, breath loud and heavy between them.

It's _weird_ for a few moments, holding someone else's dick. Compared to the rest of him Dick was ridiculously hot down there(and slightly smaller than Wally, he took pride in realizing). He was also uncircumcised, a fact that took Wally an embarrassingly long second to realize.

He made a few aborted motions, awkward and slow, and struggled to think of an approach. Dick still sat stock still against him, though his hand had started stroking lightly again.

He thought briefly of the girls, tried to remember the tricks they'd used to take him apart. After a second he gave up reluctantly, thoughts rattling loosely in his brain. He tried to mirror his own movements from when he jerked off instead, pressing his thumb at the base of the head and twisting his wrist on the up-stroke.

From the furious squirm of Dick's hips, it worked. He groaned unwillingly when Dick quickened, matching his pace and surpassing it easily.

"Super-speed's cheating," Dick gasped.

"What, you're keeping tally?"

A quick pinch at his thigh stopped him cold and he fell silent, the curl of Dick's mouth against his neck the only response. Callouses scraped gently at the base of his dick and his eyes rolled back, teeth clenching automatically against the sudden very real risk that he might come soon.

He picked up on Dick where he'd left on, focusing past the heady smell of sweat and the press of lips against his neck and _shit, Dick always did have clever hands fuck fuck fuck_ to work his fingers against the foreskin, Dick seizing up near immediately with a loud groan.

Neither of them had any fucking clue what they were doing, not really; Dick's grip was just a bit too tight, and at this angle Wally's wrist was already starting to ache. But they're both worn from training, and just sensitive enough that every stroke sent fire up Wally's veins and kept Dick panting against his neck.

Dick himself seemed near the breaking point, hips starting to work instinctively against Wally's hand and dick beginning to rubagainst him rather than the other way around. _Alright,_ _let's finish this._

He sped up, wrist blurring between them until Dick was whining audibly, body rattling like a marionette doll. _"Dude,"_ he managed. _"Cheating."_

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

Sharp pain tightened around his wrist; he quickened anyway and the bed started to shake just slightly as Dick tensed forcefully, biting down at Wally's neck to stifle his voice as warmth slipped against his fingers.

The hand around his own dick still, clenching tightly into a fist and resting against his thigh. He slowed his motions over time, waiting until Dick was spent against his wrist to stop. They lay still for a moment together, Dick's breath finally calming and heat licking at Wally's groin.

Several long moments passed before Dick stirred, faint trembling in his limbs the only sign of his orgasm as he squirmed back, peering at his face lazily.

A hot blush ran from his forehead to his collarbone; this close Wally could see just how large his pupils had grown, flicking down only once before wincing.

"Ah, shit."

He grinned despite himself. "It's cool, dude; I can, uh, _handle_ it."

Dick was already pulling his hand back, flexing his wrist with a hiss. Wally moved to finish himself off (easy enough with how worked up he'd grown)when Dick shoved at his shoulder.

"What are you- _shit."_ The flat of Dick's tongue ran slow and purposeful against his palm. "Gross," he said jokingly, tone falling flat against the jerk his hips gave at the sight of it. Dick shrugged.

A tight vice closed around his dick, warm and _wet,_ and the pressure building up hit its peak. Two strokes and he broke, hips pistoning a few inches back and forth as he tossed its head back, vision going white-hot.

He came to to Dick returning the favor and milking him through, only stopping when Wally pushed his hand away.

Wally swore softly, sight still dancing and legs prickling as he recovered.

"This bed's gonna be a pain in the ass to clean," Dick observed, sheets shifting as he sat up against the headboard. Wally snorted under his breath. "Only the comforter."

He snagged his phone delicately from the nightstand, wiping away the excess fluid from his right hand on his pyjamas. Dick grimaced visibly, regarding his own with a look of disgust.

"Looks like the showers are open," Wally mused.

Dick shot up. "I call dibs."

Wally kicked his stomach and watched him tumble off the bed with satisfaction.


End file.
